


Ser Jaime Lannister - KingsGuard Entry

by KOriginalAddict



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOriginalAddict/pseuds/KOriginalAddict
Summary: fixing the show version of jaime's page in the white book





	Ser Jaime Lannister - KingsGuard Entry

**Ser Jaime of House Lannister. Firstborn son of Lord Tywin and Lady Joanna of Casterly Rock.**

**Served against the Kingswood Brotherhood as squire to Lord Sumner Crakehall.**

**Knighted in his 15th year by Ser Arthur Dayne of the Kingsguard, for valor in the field.**

**Chosen for the Kingsguard in his 15th year by King Aerys II Targaryen.**

During the Sack of King’s Landing, slew King Aerys II at the foot of the Iron Throne.

Thereafter known as the “Kingslayer.” 

Pardoned for his crime by King Robert I Baratheon.

Served in the honor guard that brought his sister the Lady Cersei Lannister to King’s Landing to wed King Robert.Champion in the tourney held at King’s Landing on the occasion of their wedding

_Defeated in the Whispering Wood by the Young Wolf Robb Stark during the War of the Five Kings. Held captive at Riverrun and ransomed for a promise unfuffilled._

_Captured again by the Bloody Mummers, and maimed at the word of Locke their captain, losing his sword hand to his blade._

_Returned safely to King’s Landing by Brienne, the Maid of Tarth._

Whom he had saved from a certain death in a bear pit, by jumping into it unarmed with only one hand, standing between her and the bear so that his escort would kill it with his crossbow.

Charged Lady Brienne of Tarth to uphold their vow to Lady Catelyn Stark, to protect her daughter Lady Sansa giving her the reforged sword from Ned Stark’s Valyrian Longsword Ice, which she had named Oathkeeper.

Freed his brother Lord Tyrion Lannister on the eve of his execution in the aftermath of an unjust trial meant to frame him as King Joffrey’s murderer.

Dismissed from the Kingsguard by King Tommen Baratheon, for standing against the faith militant as they held queen Margery Tyrell.

Took Rivverrun from the Tullys under King Tommen’s Orders, without loss of life.

Fought bravely at the Battle of the Goldroad, narrowly escaping death by dragonfire.

Pledged himself to the forces of men and rode north to join them at Winterfell, alone, Honoring his pledge despite Queen Cersei Lannister’s orders to not intervene.

Knighted Lady Brienne of Tarth, on the eve of the battle of Winterfell, making her the first female knight in westeros.

Faced the Army of the Dead and defended the castle against impossible odds until the defeat of the Night King.

Escaped imprisonment and rode south in an attempt to save the capital from destruction.

Died protecting Queen Cersei Lannister. At the age of 44.


End file.
